1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a complex substrate for a display apparatus, a display apparatus having the same, and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a complex substrate for a display apparatus having decreased thickness and improved image display quality, a display apparatus having the same, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses may be classified into active-type display apparatuses and passive-type display apparatuses. The active-type display apparatus displays an image using an active element that generates light. The passive-type display apparatus displays an image by controlling light transmittance of light generated by a light source.
The passive-type display apparatus may include a display panel and a backlight assembly. For example, the display panel may include a liquid crystal element, an electrophoretic element, etc., and the backlight assembly supplies light to the display panel.